First Day of SummerKalokohan
by MiyuFromLotusAcademy
Summary: Wha! one shot lng to so pls read it! isang araw sa buong bayan ng Konoha nang nanggulo si NarutongKULUGO sa bahay ng kanayng mga friendzys! puro kalokohan lng to! NaruSasu X NaruSaku X NaruNeji X ShikaNaruSasu! medyo OCC si Sasuke at Neji! Arigato!0.o


Naks! Long time no see Fanfiction! Miss you a lot!

Wah… Just doin' something reviving na nang-yayari ngaun, at this very very moment… is… I don't know how to put it…

Let's say… **I'M BACK!**

I'm back sa lahat ng mga kalokohan ko sa Naks! _Miyu-chan_ really missed you a lot!

Di ko alam pero ito siguro ang epekto ng pagbabasa ng buong summer ng sangdamakmak na tagalog book sa loob ng miniture library version ng ate ko e cno p nmn ba ang di maaadik kung puro kalokohan ng writers yung mga naka-sulat sa libro niya! He He…0o

Well, concerning other foreign writers na I know na hindi man lang makaintindi ng kahit anong single word sa Fanfic ko… **Good luck **na lng **and enjoy reading! **

Syempre di mawawala ang mga **bery direst **friends dyan! Hi nmn! Feel na feel eh! Don't worry, naaalala ko pa nmn kau d lng talaga ako laging nakatambay sa May other concerns pa kse e…

Wag kau masyadong mag-expect sa kuwentong to baka ma-bord lng kau. Baka maguluhan kau sa bandang huli pero hope loyal pa rin kau until the **very last word** na mababasa niyo sa fic ko. Alam ko nmn na hindi kau lahat makaka-relate sa lahat ng ibubuga ng computer screen n ato sa inyo pero sana pa rin na enjoy kau d2…

Tutal, "one-shot" lng tong story ko, let's start na with the very beginning…

* * *

**"First Day of Summer-_Kalokohan_"**

* * *

Katatapos lang ng pasukan. Tama, summer time na! Ito ang pangkaraniwang panahon ng mga estudyante para mag relak-relak muna. Pero para sa isa, isa itong mahaba-habang pagdurusa! 

Di' alam ni Sakura ang kanyang gagawin sa buong summer. Wala naman kase siyang inatupag buong pasukan kundi mag-aral, mag-aral at mag-aral! Sabi nga nila, tinuturing na "perfect student" tong si Sakura. Maliban sa di mapantayang grades ng mga classmates niya, so-called din siyang "stunning beauty" sa second year.

Bakasyon na. Nagkakamot na si Sakura ng ulo kung ano ang gagawin niya. Parang sumasagot ng Algebra question na hindi mahanap sa dulo't dulo ng utak ang sagot. Ng minutong yon, hiniga ni Sakura ang kanyang 100 lbs na ulo.

"Hay nako," ang tanging sagot niya sa problem solving na di niya mahanap. Palibhasa di siya nag-review about summer kaya wala siyang maisagot.

Problemadong-problemado ang dalaga nang araw na yon. Wala na siyang maisip pang gawin. Ang nakasanayan niyang gawin sa mga oras na yon ay kumuha ng libro, basahin at I-highlight ang mga important words, imemorize, itanim sa utak, diligan, at magpatubo ng puno na puno ng memorizations at special events na nanggaling sa History books. Yon ang nagsilbing "libangan" niya. Kung tutuusin, walang kuwenta para sa mga tamad ang ginagawa niyang libangan araw-araw.

Huminga nang malalim si Sakura at tumingin sa labas ng bintana nang biglang may narinig na tinig na sumusigaw ng pangngalan niya.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Sino ba yon? Hapon na hapon nang gugulo!" Pasilip na sinabi ng dalaga habang tinatanaw ang sumisigaw ng pangngalan niya.

"Sakura!"

"Ano ba!...O, Naruto ikaw pala. Anong kailangan mo?"

"Ah...Itatanong ko lang kung anong assignment natin ngayon sa Math? Di ko kase na-kopaya sa black board eh!" Tanong ng mukang kulugo na may dilaw na buhok sa tapat ng bintana ni Sakura.

_Hay, nakalimutan ata ni Naruto na last day na naming ngayon sa school. Wala na ulit long tests, micropapers, projects at assignments. Hay nako Naruto pinaalala mo pa!_

"Hay..." buntong hininga ng dalaga.

"ha?" Tanong ni Naruto.

"Ewan ko sayo! Naiinis nako pinaalala mo pa! Wala ka talagang pag-asa Naruto!" Sabay sarado ng bintana ni Sakura. Nagtitimpi ang mga ugat niya sa kanyang malapad na noo na parang sasabog na ang bulking pinatubo ialng sigundo lang. Natahimik si Naruto sa reaksyon ng kaibigan.

"Ano bang problema non? Di bale! Wala na siguro kaming assignment na kailangang gawin! Pupuntahan ko na lang si Sasuke mamaya tungkol sa Project naming sa Science! Excited na kong magpunta sa _hentai_ sites ulit! Yehey!" palakad na sigaw ni Naruto habang nakadikit ang dalawang braso sa kanyang ulo.

Doon natahimik ang mundo ni Sakura ng panandalian...

* * *

Samantala… 

"Hhhpphh."

Malakas na buntong hininga ni Sasuke sa loob ng kanyang kuwarto sa isang dormitoryo malapit sa paaralan habang gunagawa ang summer project niya. Naatasan lang kase ang project na iyon sa mga piling officers ng second year high schools. Kung inaakala niyong bored siya sa kanyang ginagawa, dyan kayo nagkakamali.

"Hay, kung bakit pa kase siya aalis…"

"Hindi naman niya kailangan akong iwanan…iwanan ng…"

"Sinong iiwan sau?" Bigalng sulyap ni Naruto sa bintana habang nilalagyan ng mighty bond ni Sasuke ang miniture na silyang idinidikit sa illustration bored.

"AHH!" Bigalng gulat naman ni Sasuke nang mapisil niya ng madiin ang mighty bond at lumabas lahat ito at kumalat sa kanyang project at pati na rin sa kanya. Napaupo na lng is Sasuke.

"YO Sasuke! Nong ginagawa mo?"

"Peste ka talaga Naruto!" Sigaw ni Sasuke sa mukang dwendeng may dilaw na buhok na nakasilip sa kanyang bintana.

"Wala ka na ba talagang magawa!" tanong ng binata.

"Sowi ngaun lng ako napadpad d2 sa dorm mo. Nga pla asan na yung iba? Bakt ikau lng yng gumagawa niyan?" tanong naman ni Naruto habng dahan-dahang pumapasok sa loob ng bintana. Pwede nang akyat-bahay gang!

Biglang may nagbukas ng pinto.

"Oh Sasuke! Eto na yung chocolates, donuts at lollipops na pinapabili mo!" ani ni Shikamaru dala-dala ang mga supot na punong puno ng mga goodies.

"OMG Shikamaru! San ka galing? Para ka namang nag-shopping sa Duty Free? Balik bayan ka ba?" tingin ni Naruto sa pinamili ni Shikamaru.

"Heh! Manahimik ka na lang dyan! Bakit ba ngaun ka lang? Kanina pa kami nagsimula dito ha!" Sermon ni Shikamaru nang napatingin siya kay Sasuke.

"WAH! SASUKE ANG PROJECT NATIN!" Punung-puno ng mighty bond si Sasuke sa katawan at sa buong project nila.

"OH MY! Tapos na tayo!"

"Tama na nga yan Shikamaru. Para ka namang asong ulol dyan sa ginagawa mo. May kasama akong mga bisita." Ani ni Neji na pumasok din sa loob ng silid. Kasama niya ang ilang babae na manghang-mangha sa kanya.

"AH! NEJI-KUN! ANG GUWAPS MO!" Biglang ingay sa loob ng kuwarto.

"Ano ba yan." Sabi ni Sasuke habang tinatanggal ang nanigas na mighty bond sa muka.

"Naruto…"

"Ah, ano yon Sasuke?"

"Dyan ka lng. Wag kang susunod." Bilin ni Sasuke kay Naruto.

"Halika Shikamaru may sasabihin ako sayo."

"O sige."sunod naman ni Shimaru papalabas ng Kuwarto. Kinalabog ang pinto.

"AYY!" Sigaw ng mga nagkakagulong babae sa paligid ni Neji.

"Ayos lang yan pinto lng naman eh."

"CGE NEJI-KUN!"

"Ano ba to! OP na OP ako d2. Makahintay na nga lang kela Sasuke at Shikamaru!"dabog ni Naruto habang tinitignan ang mukang bulag na c Neji.

* * *

Sa labas ng silid… 

" San ka nga ba galling Shikamaru? Kanina pa ko gutom na gutom." Ani ni Sasuke.

"Eeto naman kaseng si Choji nasalubong ko pa dinala pa ko sa super market eh sabi ko sa grocery lang! Gamit niya kase yung auto ng papa niya kaya yon may lakas na walang masagasaan! Buti rin nga hindi kami nabangga! Nabangga na kase dati yon sa puno ng park binayaran pa niya tuloy yung pagpapaputol at pagpapatanim ng bagong puno! Kinakabahan nga ako habang nagmamaneho siya kanina eh!"

"O cge na naniniwala na ko. E bakit naman mga chocolates ate candies yang dala mo?" Puna naman ni Sasuke sa dala ni Shikamaru.

"Ah eto ba? Isa papala tong kasalanan ni Choji! Kanina pauwi na ko ditto sa dorm ng napagpalit niya yung supot na pinamili ko tapos yang mga nabili niya napunta sa kin! Puro noodles at kape tuloy yung nasa kanya ngaun!"

"Ah, ganon ba. Sge ayos lang bayaran mo na alng ako."

"Eh! Teka akala ko ba babayaran mo ko pagkatapos ko bumili!"

"Nakabili ka nga pero di mo nabili yung mga pinapabili ko sayo. Sge na solohin mo na alng yang mga pinamili mo este ni Choji."

"Hay! Kapagminamalas ka nga naman!" paiyak na ungol ni Shikamaru habang winawasiwas ang dalawang plastic na puno ng goodies. Pahamak na Choji naman yan!

Bumalik si Sasuke. "Tungkol nga pala sa project natin, kayo na lang ni Naruto ang gumawa ulit non. Ulitin niyo na lang ulit. Sge good luck."sinarado na ni Sasuke ang pinto sa kanyang kuwarto.

"Hay! Ayoko na! Ubos na ubos na ang pera ko for the whole month na to! Mahal pa naman yung isang large size na mighty bond at naibuhos na ni Sasuke sa buong katawan niya yon! WAHH!"

At doon nawala sa pagiisip si Shikamaru…

* * *

Sa loob naman ng kuwarto… 

"Teka isa-isa lang. Pumayag lang si Sir Gai na turuan ko kayong mga third year sa Math, Physics at Geometry. Hindi ko kayo lahat kaya." Ani ni Neji sa mga bisita niyang mga up-coming fourth years next school year. May UPCAT kase tong mga to kaya naman nagpapaturo ngaun sila sa _genius_. Hindo kase available for the whole summer si Sir Gai, ang Math teacher ng mga third year, kaya naman ganon.

Biglang nahulog ng isang babae ang kanyang pencil case at sumabog ang mga lapis at ballpen nito sa sahig. Gumulong ang pambura niya malapit sa paanan ni Naruto.

"Ah, _excuzem mua_, paki abot naman yung erazer ko nasa paanan mo kase, dirty na tuloy!" ika ng babae na nahulugan ng pencil case.

Walang kibo si Naruto. Sa halip, umupo siya sa sofa at binuksan ang TV. Doon naasar ang babae.

"Teka nga! Narinig mo ba ang sinabi ko! Ang sabi ko paki abot naman yung eraser ko! Ano ba yan! Hindi gentleman!"

Narinig ito ni Naruto at Nainis. "Hoy binabae! Ang kapal rin naman ng pagmumuka mo! Hindi ako utusan d2 noh! Bisita rin ako!"

"Aba e cno ba ang mas bisita dito! At sino ang sinasabihan mo ng BINABAE!" ika ng isa pang babae.

"Excuse me lang pero nanggugulo lang kayo at pwede ba paki hinaan naman yung volume ng boses niyo mas malakas pa kase sa volume ng TV eh." Ani ni Naruto na lalo pang nangiinis.

"_You brat!_" Sigaw ng mga babae sa tabi ni Neji. Namumula lahat sila ng parang kamatis.

Tumahimik ng panandalian.

Pinatay ni Naruto ang TV at tumayo sa kanyang inuupuan. "O sige na nga. Pagbibigyan ko kayo ngayon. Wala rin naman kayong laban sakin. Cge, mag-tutorial muna kayo kay.. "_NEJI-KUN!" _Cge!" sabay takbo ni Naruto papalabas ng pinto. Balak na sana nilang habulin ang nakakainis na ang sarap tirisin na kuto ng bigla nilang napansin na nakakandado ang pinto. Bigla silang napatigil…

"LAGOT KA SAMIN NARUTONG KULUGO!" sagot ng mga babae ng pasigaw.

* * *

Sa labas naman ng silid… 

"HA! HA! Akala nila maiisahan nila ako ha! Mga hamak na third year lang naman yang mga yan eh! Samantalang ako, second year student palang! Iba na talaga pag habulin!" ika ni Naruto habang naglalakad papalabas ng dorm house, ng biglang…

"Naruto…"narinig ni Naruto na may tumawag sa kanya sa kanyang likuran. Lumingon siya at nakita si Sasuke.

"O Sasuke ikaw pala…Bait ano yon..?" Pakabang tinanong ni Naruto. Dapat ay tatakas na siya dahil alam niya na nawasak niya ang proyekto na dapat ay tutulong siay sa paggawa ngunit sa halip ay nasira pa niya ito.

"Alam mo sa totoo lang… hindi ka naman talaga dapat tumulong sa summer project na yon. Ang sabi lang ng professor natin ay tumulong ka dahil hindi mo ginawa ang project na naatasan sayo…"

"Ah..syempre naman Sasuke, di ko makakalimutan yon noh…"

"Kung ganon…"

"Kung ganon ano?" tanong ni Naruto sa nagdidilim na Sasuke.

"Kung ganon…"

"Patay…!"

* * *

ANO say nyo? Review n lng kau… Nga pla, nabasa ko lng to sa isang mag sa UP na ganitong style daw ng pagsulat ng story ang usung-uso don kaya nakigaya lng ako! In fairness astig talaga yung mga short story nila! I'm a fan! 

Pag na-inspire ako sa paggawa ng one-shot stories, bka meron pa kong magawang iba, kung may mag re- **REVIEW!**

Cge! TT THNXZ 4 ALL!

sighned:

_sakuramiyu_


End file.
